1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spark plug adapter for internal combustion engines having means for dividing preliminary combustion products into two separate and substantially equal streams and imparting turbulence thereto as they pass into the internal combustion engine and to a process for operating an internal combustion engine.
2. Prior Art
In my copending application Ser. No. 667,021, filed Mar. 15, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,998, issued Nov. 7, 1978 I have disclosed conical means for intercepting combustion products of the preliminary combustion chamber and dispersing them in an annular or coniform sheet form into the internal combustion engine. As disclosed in this application that the cone can be supported on a transverse member adapted to be secured to the skirt of a spark plug or adapted to be fastened into the spark plug-receiving bore of the internal combustion engine. In this device, the cone-shaped member is so large as compared with the transverse member that the effect of the cone-shaped member predominates and the transverse member functions merely as a support for the cone-shaped member.
A number of spark plug adapters are known in the prior art, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,320,115; 1,357,661; 3,710,764 and 3,926,156, but none of these have a relatively thin transverse member adapted to divide the combustion products into two separate and substantially equal streams and to impart turbulence thereto as they pass into the internal combustion engine.